


The Unorthodox Journey of a Pokemon Breeder Boy

by buddha92



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, M/M, Making Out, Non-Human Genitalia, On Hiatus, Pokedex, Pokephilia, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddha92/pseuds/buddha92
Summary: Most Trainers dream of catching and training all the Pokemon in the world for competitions. Not the ambitious and free spirited Walker. He has a different dream and few would go the distance to understand and befriend Pokemon in the way he does. To him Pokemon aren’t only just friends and battle partners; they're lovers, mates, and breeding companions too. Our hero is a Pokemon Breeder in the truest sense of the word. In legends of long ago, people and Pokemon used to sometimes marry, so it only makes sense that they would be bed partners as well. Walker seeks to bring back that noble tradition of intimate physical bonding between humans and Pokemon, spreading his method and knowledge with his own BreederDex. He’s on a quest to fill this guide up with the most lewd entries possible of Poke-sexual encounters to help Breeders all over get in touch with their monster companions and express their love in this taboo manner. Follow him on his journey to do 'em all!





	The Unorthodox Journey of a Pokemon Breeder Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Each segment of this story will be split into two separate chapters: The first half is a Pokedex-like entry written by our main character about the Pokemon he... interacts with. It will detail their habits (especially the *ahem* mating habits), physical characteristics (if you catch the meaning), and similar topics. In his spare time he writes this guide to help other Breeders get acquainted with all the facts and fun of this lifestyle.
> 
> The second part will be the tale of Walker and the Pokemon previewed in the first chapter getting busy, describing the events of his many encounters in the world of Breeding, his sordid story of forbidden love between a Trainer and his Pokemon.
> 
> The first part will be written in first person, a mix between a Pokedex entry and Walker’s personal accounts and feelings, while the second half will be standard narrative form, alternating back and forth like that as Walker works his way through the Pokedex like a little black book.
> 
> Only Male/Male content for now, but expect a few female Pokemon bonding with our Breeder boy in the future. He's not very picky with his partners.
> 
> Tags only reflect content up to the current chapter and will be updated as new ones are added.

Hello! Welcome to the strange, sensual, and stimulating world of Pokephilia! That's the erotic attraction of humans to the many varieties of creatures known as Pokemon for those that are ignorant of such things. My name is Professor Wood. I study Pokemon, particularly the field of their breeding and mating habits, including the act of sexual interaction between trainers and their Pokemon, a prohibited area of knowledge for the majority of prudish society. I'm something of a specialist as you may well understand, ha ha.

Some people care for Pokemon as pets, others use them to gain strength and battle in competitions. And an open minded few take the opinion that the bond between Trainer and Pokemon can be deepened to an unprecedented level by allowing oft misunderstood and reviled romantic and physical interaction to occur between them. Since that is the area of my research, I reached out to Breeders, as they call themselves, from across the world to compile a definitive new understanding of the sexual qualities, habits, and personality profiles of human-Pokemon relationships.

The following passages are the guide written by, and recounted tales of, my headstrong but compassionate and enthusiastic protege, Walker, on his own journey to understand and befriend Pokemon all across the world. He too is a Breeder and has accepted this position as my assistant to further our limited knowledge on this topic and encourage his own style of Pokemon training. We will alternate each entry between excerpts from the collected encyclopedia of all topics relating to Poke-sexual behavior that he is busy building for me called the BreederDex in every odd numbered chapter, and the written accounts of his erotic trials and tantalizing affairs with an array of spectacular creatures.

*******

**Walker's Breeder Guide**

**Straight facts and need to know info for the up-and-coming breeder looking to get along with their Pokemon better!**

Howdy there fellow Trainers, and an _especially_ big welcome to my Breeder comrades out there! My name is Walker, I’m 15, and I'm a Pokemon Breeder. I work hard to raise the best Pokemon of each species, balancing their strengths and weaknesses, training them and caring for their needs to ensure they grow strong and healthy, reaching their peak conditions. It's tough work, but also very rewarding spending everyday growing closer to these fascinating monsters with their charming personality quirks and the good times to be had together, and I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world. I have a dream to become the most respected Breeder in the world, knowledgeable about every detail of the lives and habits of all these many creatures, and to raise a perfect specimen of every single Pokemon in the world. I wish to know their feelings and care for them as individuals and make them the greatest they can be.

This may all seem typical, but there’s more to it for me, a deeper motivation that guides me, something shocking even. I have to admit that secretly I'm also a Pokephile, meaning I engage in sexual relations (consensual mind you) with some of my monster friends and partners. I truly love Pokemon, everything about them, and I don't just breed them for a career, sometimes I breed WITH them to express our commitment and sentiments to each other as any other couple would. To us misunderstood Trainers who partake of these carnal acts, it’s an important segment of our bond, indispensable to our breeding practices and the strengthening of ties. They’re not mere conquests, or explained away by pure lust, but genuine loving for the beasts that inhabit this world with us, whom we spend every day tending to and caring for with all our hearts.

Lucario and Lopunny, Arcanine and Mareep; I've established trusting, intimate emotional and physical relationships with a number of Poke pals that I've caught and reared, taking their needs into account in addition to my own feelings. It's an area of discussion that most people think is weird _at best_ , but legends of the Sinnoh region state that in ancient times marriages between humans and Pokemon weren't uncommon, equal to their human counterparts. This is the kind of ideal we select, hidden Breeders uphold as ideal, as the natural conclusion of the deepest of relationships. I think that's an awesome thing and it's a shame more people don't think so. People are missing out on so much tenderness and pleasure, so many wonderful moments and occasions to further your kinship with your Pokemon by keeping such narrow views. Pokemon aren't just tools for battle or animals, they're intelligent creatures with feelings and desires (sometimes dirty ones, though most ignore it) just like any person, equal to us and deserving respect. It's just not right to write off their pleasures as sick or perverted or relationships as wrong simply because some don’t understand the benefits.

I created this guide to help educate those new to the scene or those wanting to participate in broadening their horizons with accurate info separate from all the nasty rumors and innuendo out there. Each entry will contain the details of the individual Pokemon’s mating habits and physical and personality traits, my own personal notes and experiences in this area. It’s important to know these facts before approaching any Pokemon with the intention of breeding. Otherwise newbies might be unprepared and not lube themselves appropriately to be tied with an Arcanine’s huge knot, or the sensual movements of the mating dance a Gardevoir will perform when she’s interested in you as more than a Trainer, or what to do when an already broiling Fire type like Typhlosion is in heat (hint: cool them down with a quickie). Many Trainers, not to infer that they lack ability, go without noticing these sometimes subtle hints that Pokemon can drop simply because of lack of adequate knowledge or the expressed bias against such affections. That’s why I feel this is such an important project; the best Trainers need to know this stuff!

So not only do I spend my time as a Breeder attending to the health and happiness of all my Pokemon as most Breeders do with grooming and proper nutrition, but I also covertly work to further the trust between me and my Pokemon through what some would call illicit affairs, but what I deem a deeply intimate and personal choice. It might sound arrogant, but I would bet all my Poke-dollars that the relationship between me and my Pokemon is beyond that of most Trainers comprehension. We know each other and care for each other in ways they couldn't possibly understand. Mating with my Charizard for example has deepened our mutual trust and cooperation on and off the battlefield (you know what I’m talking about) and both of us have been strengthened for it. Of course, unlike a typical Pokemon breeding session, no egg is produced from the union as is expected from the normal Breeder investment with their wards, but for those of my persuasion the act is still vital to our experiences with Pokemon. I lament that people disapprove of the noble act of expressing our love physically.

Because of the misunderstanding and prejudice we face in the world, I began working diligently on this BreederDex at the behest of the visionary, if somewhat of an oddball, Professor Wood, cataloging the many styles and personalities of this lewd, unexplored territory; those species that like things slow and gentle and those who like their mating swift and vigorous, the hung and those not so endowed, cocks that are flared, knotted, barbed, and every other variation imaginable, favorable positions, and mating clues for those in the midst of mating season. I have gathered up these essential facts and statistics from my own personal ‘research’ to act as a sort of guide to help other Pokephiliacs navigate the difficult and often confusing path of our special form of Breeding, informing you as best I can about the tips and tricks regarding the various Pokemon I've coupled with. Good information is so hard to come by for us! So get informed, stay safe, have fun, and most important of all, love your Pokemon friends with all your heart!

 

**Charizard**

I caught my Charizard as a Charmander near the beginning of my journey to detail as many of the breeding habits and relations of Pokemon that I could and the spoiled brat's been with me since. He's always been a spirited one, running frisky and energetic with life, so impish and petulant, as is common for their breed. We didn't start our physical relationship until he had evolved into a more confident and aggressive Charmeleon, but it came about very naturally for us. Believe it or not, it happened one day after a particularly thrilling and climactic battle when his libido and adrenaline must have been out of control. In simmering excitement, the self-absorbed punk very obviously began flirting with me and trying to seduce me, showing off his red-orange muscles and sturdy frame provocatively, posing like a swimsuit model as his erection grew to prominence I could no longer ignore. I must admit, it worked; the lizards do cut a handsome figure. But it didn't stop there, no he eventually made his intentions blatantly clear when the horny blockhead actually came forward and grabbed by junk with his claws! Like I said, these reptiles can be a sexually aggressive bunch. The suave little devil wanted some assistance working off some steam and I was only too happy to oblige. We’ve been partners in crime ever since.

It has never felt wrong as many would insist it must, merely an expression of our connection, an evolution in our relationship if you will. I wanted him and he wanted me, it’s that simple. The first time he took me his rigid endowment thrust into me wildly as his claws grazed my skin, his wet breath billowed hot on my nape while we tussled in the grass to celebrate our victory with fireworks of our own. I knew then we had a every deep, profound kind of love not commonly found in the daily lives of those of us who spend our lives with Pokemon. I have never looked back. While not my first time with Breeding, it was the occasion when I became determined to study this phenomenon of inter-species affairs. I then became a Breeder on a journey across the land, seeking ever more knowledge and the pleasure that comes with it.

Charizard commonly by nature have stubborn temperaments and are often lazy, difficult to control, and prone to sudden mood swings, making them a poor fit for novice Trainers. However, once they bond emotionally with a Trainer and enough trust is built between you, the lizards are extremely loyal and protective creatures, both proud and needy for attention. Sometimes Charizard will make provoking displays of strength and battle prowess to intimidate opponents, but also importantly to show off for and impress their trainer, whose opinion is deeply important to them. Once you break through a Charizard’s wall of imperious attitude you will find they are genuine, endearing creatures and make capable partners and feisty lovers, as I know well from my own experience.

Because of their personality traits Charizard favor strong, bold trainers with resolute spirits and typically look down on weak-willed, passive, or cowardly humans as unworthy masters. Although in such a case you may find making a show of wrestling and grappling with one will usually earn their respect fast, as the dragons enjoy the activity and the display of raw physical power it entails nearly as much as most Fighting types. Careful though, as the beasts are even fiercer than they appear and you might end up getting hurt because they don’t know their own strength; if in that situation, be sure to give up quickly. In all honesty, it's probably best to let your Charizard win every time you have a playful rumble due to their relish of challenge and desire to win at all costs which causes the Fire types to rarely hold back, even against a beloved trainer. Your Charizard will respect you more just for trying, even if you can't pin it down or get it in a headlock, as they look on bravery and forcefulness very favorably. Try doing such a bout with a disobedient Charizard and you may find he or she is more respectful and tame afterwards. Don't be dumb and go beyond your limits though; few humans besides masters of martial arts can truly contend with a Charizard. You don’t want to end up in a crater after ending up on the receiving end of a Seismic Toss.

The process of seducing Charizard (or any beings in the evolutionary family) to open up a Breeding relationship with is remarkably easy, as sexual energy and vitality come very natural in their society and temperament. In fact, Charizard may actually be the one to initiate the relationship, as confident and pompous and aggressive as they are. If these lizards feel the urge to have their needs met you will surely know when they desire to consummate your relationship; the beasts have next to no issues displaying their affection (not to mention virility and power) by using sexual means, making them one of the more overtly lewd kinds of Pokemon I’ve encountered. Males will show readiness for sex by jabbing you demandingly with their erections, while a female will hug their Trainer tightly and grind her dripping mound against whomever she seeks attention from. While this level of flirtatious antics may take some time to reach, it is entirely possible Charizard with preempt you in making all the moves.

If you as a Trainer wish to spice up your relationship with something new, to take that big intimidating step into Breeder territory with a Charizard first, however, there are some things you first must know. Just like with Training the winged beasts, be forewarned that they are not lovers for the inexperienced or merely curious. If you think you’re being too cautious with stretching or too liberal with lube, trust me when I say you aren’t. Regardless, once you have some EXP under your belt, it is a truly wild and unforgettable ride you and your Charizard, no matter what gender either of you are, will walk away from thoroughly pleased. Sore to be sure, but very pleased. I offer no judgement for such desires, only advice and support to those in need. Each Trainer has to decide their relationship with their Pokemon for themselves, the extent they are willing to go to. Making love with my Pokemon friends has increased the feelings of trust and respect between us, despite that some may deem it perversion. Such affection has made me understand them as individuals better and connected us emotionally. Simply put, I am a better Trainer for it and a strong advocate.

If you desire to begin crossing that threshold and are prepared for the consequences, you can begin to gently approach the subject with your smoldering partner depending on the situation by rewarding, incentivizing, or restraining a Charizard acting up or having a temper tantrum by getting physical or flirtatiously promising future intimacy in exchange for calm (which is especially effective during mating season when the creatures go into heat and broil like volcanoes about to blow). This may not eliminate all their negative traits, as the lizards are naturally picky and full of themselves, but it will begin the process of establishing intimacy, making your intentions and desires known, along with potentially cooling a heated situation for a time. Some frisky hand or mouth action on either gender of the Fire type should however calm them down at least temporarily and further the trust between you, which to me is a more solid long term solution to naughty Charizards than harsh words or stern punishments, which they defiantly disregard in most cases anyways. Few things halt a rampaging Charizard as rapidly as a soothing word, gentle touch, and getting head from their Trainer.

Just to be abundantly clear and speak without innuendo so new and innocent people interested can understand, I'm suggesting, for example something I personally have utilized in my own regimen, if your male Charizard performs exceptionally well in a critical battle that you perhaps reward him with a nice blowjob or handjob. That’s just how we Pokephiles roll. We have no qualms about having some good-natured fun with our pals when they need to let off steam. These are natural impulses and we are only too happy to help. Anyways, your flaming boy will appreciate this attention to no end and fight like hell next time in hope of being praised and rewarded again. Besides the fact that it’s ridiculously cute to see the big stubborn lug purr like docile Persians while you suck his spiky dragonic member. Ever see a temperamental 200 pound fire-breathing lizard blush and spew clouds of steamy soot from its nostrils in embarrassment as you gaze up into his crystal blue eyes while giving him oral pleasure? Trust me when I say few things are as amusing or stimulating.

Upon the climax of your first experience giving oral to a male Charizard, you may be surprised to learn that once he floods your mouth with piping bursts of cum it will sizzle and spark across your taste buds almost like cinnamon chewing gum. The fact is the species’ semen has an amazing property that leaves behind a warm, tingling sensation whenever it comes into contact with skin and tastes very faintly of spice or cinnamon. (This is true for a handful of Fire type Pokemon I have discovered. I wonder if other types have characteristic scents or flavors to their seminal fluids. A good Breeder must find out). The ejaculate is typically of thick consistency and sticky texture, and is released in copious amounts (so remember so swallow big, quick gulps or instead just pull off and get sprayed down, lest you be drowned and choked in the torrent of lava-like jizz rapidly filling your throat). As said before, it leaves behind a zesty, if still acidic as expected, aftertaste that, while it can’t be said tastes _good_ precisely, is still a definite positive point. Very refreshing and a nice change of pace from the usual smell and taste of sperm, both exotic and erotic.

Don’t fret about the inherent intense heat of his fluids, because there's no damage done if it’s introduced into any body cavity, so you shouldn’t freak out if your overly horny Charizard boy finishes too soon and leaves behind a big scorching hot creampie inside you without warning or if you can’t retreat soon enough and are forced to swallow his load. Fire Pokemon semen won’t cause burns or scalds on the inside to my best knowledge and experiences, but most people will almost certainly notice that just as Fire type creature’s body temperatures exceed other Pokemon and people, so too does their cum have a considerably warmer internal heat, which in a way is very pleasurable and comforting feeling the bubbling liquid splash inside you, each eruption like an injection of manga inside. There’s no danger to be had in this regard. (The same safety in swallowing can’t be said for a Croagunk or most other Poison Pokemon for example, so it's important to educate yourself beforehand. Keep yourself safe and always consult the BreederDex for vital into before mating with a new Pokemon folks!).

A good general tip related to this topic for any sexual interaction is to remember that Charizard of both gender may on some occasions inadvertently spit an unsteady cone of flames from their mouths when they ejaculate, since the hotheads are focused on other matters and deign not to control their ember reflex, so remember to keep away from their snouts at the moment of orgasm just for safety’s sake. Don’t end up getting your eyebrows scorched off while having sex. (Has that ever happened to me personally? ...No comment).

A common misconception I hear a lot is that Charizard (among other Pokemon) possess bulbous fleshy knots at the base of their genitals to lock them in place with their mates during intercourse, but this is completely untrue, and such knots are featured mostly on canine Pokemon like Luxray and Ninetails. Another mistaken belief about Charizard dicks I have overheard often is that they have dual penises similar to some other reptile Pokemon. While I personally have yet to encounter a Pokemon that presents this bifurcated hemipenis type, I have heard rumors from reliable sources of fellow Breeders that snake Pokemon Seviper and Arbok both have such a package in tow, and I can confirm 100% that Charizard do not

The iconic shape instead is sleek and swooping, very fitting for a flying dragon, curving gently upwards in a long arc and graduating in size from the head down, thick at the base and slowly thinning in girth all the way to a pointed, triangular tip. This tapering allows for easy access initially, but his thickness further along the shaft may cause problems to those not used to large insertions. The nozzle-like head could be said to be roughly spear shaped. The flesh is colored a lively, healthy bright pink (except on Mega Charizard X, who sport bright blue cocks, which are both peculiar and alluring to behold) typically decorated with an array of fat purple veins creeping haphazardly along the length that pulse with energy.

The member honestly does look intimidating, (I remember gulping in fear the first time I came face to face with what my buddy was packing, having that huge thing loom over me as I was on my knees) like it could viciously stab your insides. While I must admit the jagged shape does hurt a bit jabbing roughly inside for those unused to large insertions or newcomers, particularly those who haven’t had the opportunity to be penetrated before, there is no potential harm of being cut or pierced, despite the angular arrowhead shape.

All along the length are what can be described as protruding ridges, knobby spikes and bumps jutting from the shaft. These triangular ridges run up the underside of the sturdy penis, while the small, flexible spines are clustered around where the glans connects to the shaft, with a few in other locations. These also shouldn’t be confused in shape or purpose with the barbs coating the genitals of feline Pokemon such as Pyroar, as they are less vital to mating, not to mention not nearly as painful, and more of an aesthetic feature. Though not very long or big, these various nub and poker features will catch inside whatever orifice you use, but in a _good_ way; after a few times, the feeling of his little spines dragging along your tender inner flesh will feel absolutely incredible, the friction caused from the appendages almost indescribable. Every curve, from the knobby bulges on the underside of the phallus to the pointy tip and the tiny spines will add to the pleasure. For us guys, the extra equipment may help stimulate your prostate, with the ridges placed strategically to apply pressure to the sensitive gland, which is terrific in and of itself. They will drag and scrape at flesh erotically, while the lumps and protrusions will create a satisfying texture unlike anything you've ever felt while Charizard copulates briskly and tenaciously, stabbing his beautiful unique penis into you with characteristic fervor and wanton fury his species is known for. In addition, the flesh rods are capable of shooting their goods with commendable force, which only adds to the delight, so expect him to blow and deposit the warm stickiness _deep_ inside. It’s a palpable, eye opening thing, feelings those jets of vicious warmth blasting up into your guts.

Full disclosure: the penile spines along the shaft may cause some discomfort the first few times, even though they are flexible and soft and not sharp like some imagine, causing something of an irritating sensation against your skin, but don’t be turned away by that temporary annoyance or by their fearsome appearance. The nodules cause significantly less pain than it may appear, but do some come shifting and scratching inside. It feels more of an itchy and scraping sensation than a poking or stabbing one, but with time you will grow accustomed to the drag as Charizard’s spines slide inside your orifice and come to love the prickling sensation inside as the asymmetrical stick of hard flesh rubs and courses over every inch available of your receiving hole, causing your insides to quake and ripple as if tickled.

In addition, strangely enough, males of the genus possess no outward appearances of testicles, as is the norm for many reptile-like Pokemon, with said organs hidden away inaccessible inside their body far behind the cloaca flap, a sheath-like slit in the underside of their torso where the penis resides when not aroused. Unlike with the topic of knots, on this matter Charizard _indeed are_ like canine Pokemon, who have a similar sheath to hide their genitals when not in use. When aroused, the penis will slowly emerge from the hole, extending to full length for access, and after orgasm will return to the canal. A good way to get Charizard erect is to give him a seductive tummy rub and watch the inches slowly push out of the opening, growing longer incrementally. With proper attention, he will slide out of the folds to his full glory in no time. It’s actually kinda charming to watch a Charizard’s erection emerge from within like a shy animal, pink tip poking out to see that it is safe, followed by the ever growing engorged mass.

Charizard lack the big swinging gonads that many imagine them having, sadly not giving Breeders anything to fondle, but the feisty guys more than make up for it by being very well endowed. It's not uncommon to see a Charizard penis that's nearly a foot long, which is amazing considering the dragon’s average height is only about five and a half feet tall! This giftedness in the groin area is further exaggerated by the stoutness of the species, making his endowment seem even more impressive in proportion through a trick of the eye. I can attest that my own Charizard buddy is a respectable 11 inches long measured from knobby base to pointed tip, which stuffs me up completely wherever he sticks his dragon dong, though it did take me awhile to learn how to handle his laudable size. I have to reiterate here, lube and stretching are your best friends when bedding a Charizard! Go slow and don’t get ahead of yourself.

This tremendous hunk of red hot meat is one of the longest, more impressive dicks I've encountered in the Pokemon world yet (not to mention one of the most mouth watering). ...I suppose there are many bigger ones out there, say perhaps on a Gyarados, but even as an experienced Breeder I'm not quite sure how mating with one would work. It sounds completely impossible, even when subtracting the terrible violent rage they’re known for! I've never gotten close enough to a Gyarados to check out what it's packing in any case, and I doubt many ever have and survived to tell the tale, but I suspect the sea serpents are HUGE in endowment.

You can speed up the bonding process considerably by engaging in those previously mentioned reward/discipline mating habits to ensure your Charizard grows accustomed to physical interaction as a defined part of your relationship, but keep in mind relations with a male Charizard can be painful or difficult as they have quite big genitalia and are rough and dominating of their partners during breeding (as are the females), though not to the point I would term it overtly violent, so prepare yourself accordingly with plenty of lube and stretching. Don’t expect a lot of gentle rhythmic motions and tenderness during intercourse from this creature; when getting done, the typical order is to hold on and get some vigorous education on sexual mechanics. You would be amazed at the tenacious movements you can handle given enough practice.

Whether male or female, your Charizard will vastly prefer the dominant position when making love, likely leaving some male Trainers with female Charizards to feel somewhat submissive to her strong sexual wiles and desires, even capable of ascending to the level of outright femdom as the powerful female asserts her dominance and strength over her male Trainer to take control and satisfy herself. According to Breeders involved with them (I prefer male Pokemon and have no experience there, you see), a Charizard mistress will often force her guy down after seducing him, clamber atop him so he can’t squirm away, and ride him hard like there’s no tomorrow, expecting him give it his all in exchange. She seems to get great pleasure out of the act, but is looking for the thrill of a struggle more than outright submission to her will. It's not for everyone and some proud guys may object or refuse to cede control this way, but a couple of fellow Breeder friends swear getting taken advantage of by a sexy, lithe female Charizard is an awesome experience.

Regardless of gender, they are vigorous, often insatiable lovers who possess great stamina and endurance, and sex can quickly get very overwhelming, rough, and messy. My Charizard and I are both dudes, so I find that a position comfortable for both of us is Cowboy, with him lying on his back and me riding atop as he thrusts up into me. It's a wild ride, no doubt! The most common position however is Doggy Style, favorable to both genders, and enjoyable for both parties involved, allowing for a very deep, brutal penetration. Missionary is a chore to perform because of the dragon's portly belly, stubby legs, and unwieldy wings getting in the way, which makes the position awkward to get into, but definitely possible. Sex is frenzied, sweaty, passionate, and the perfect release for stressed Pokemon and Trainer alike (Charizard have big tempers and tend to get frustrated emotionally and sexually frequently. A nice lay helps tremendously keeping your orange lizard happy and healthy).

The bawdy creatures will prefer to shoot their load inside (or be shot inside) over pulling out, which annoys them, but in some cases a male may decide to soak its Trainer in his fluids as a sort of marking of dominance and clan affiliation rather than finish inside. This is him declaring you his property, entirely _his_ lover, now initiated into the tribe, and not scent marking as Lucario and other canine Pokemon do, as the lizards have a naturally poor sense of smell. This dousing event will come after some considerable trust has been built, and he will make a little ceremony of covering you in splooge, seeking to cover the Breeder almost head to toe. It is an important milestone; in the wild paired Charizard will ejaculate on others stomach to show relations as a kind of familial rite. Prepare accordingly for a warm shower of sticky goo dripping off your body. Poke-love can be a _very_ messy business, so I always have a towel handy, or do the nasty in the nude if I can so my clothes don’t get stained. The depths of isolated forests or alone in hotel rooms are great spots to carry out your special affection, especially if there's a hot spring or river nearby or a private bathroom where you can cleanup. Otherwise, towels and hand wipes are a necessity. Challenging another Trainer with a fresh load of Poke-spunk still warm to the touch splattered on your face isn’t the best of ideas (of course us tolerant Breeders wouldn’t mind a battle that… exposed. With our unique methods of rearing Pokemon and reckless libidos, nude battles for us aren’t that uncommon. Feel free to approach me like that, I’d love to trade secrets with fellow Breeders) unless you want to be called malicious names and have insidious rumors follow you for the rest of your life. And traveling with cum dripping from you isn’t only majorly uncomfortable, it dirties a pair of underwear.

Once you have fully mated with your Charizard for the first time, it will become very possessive and defensive of you, disliking to let you out of its sight as a point of pride and love for you, but should also act more obedient and tamed as well. This newfound infatuation may instill a bit of rivalry between the territorial orange lizards and your other Pokemon, whom often become competitors and rivals for your affection in their eyes. A healthy dose of TLC from time to time should clear that up, refocusing its fiery feelings on you and not on warding off potential or perceived rivals.

Surprisingly for such arrogant and independent beings, Charizard actually like to cuddle when sleeping, embracing their Trainer affectionately and tightly in their stubby arms and keeping them warm with their torch-like tail. They have no qualms sharing their considerable body heat this way and may even prefer it to the alternatives of sleeping alone or staying in their Pokeballs in some circumstances. The beasts seem to also take some pride in keeping their Trainers comfortable, encouraging humans to **s** nuggle their head gently into their cream colored chests with a strong grip intertwining bodies together, holding the blazing flame aloft to ensure blistering, contented warmth to stave off chilly nights for their beloved partners. Charizard aren’t clingy as you may suspect, but do relish looking out for their Trainers and like being relied upon, of which this temperature regulation is an integral part.

To kiss one is a difficult task; those long snouts and razor sharp fangs make it hazardous and awkward. But like with most things considering the species, they will charge ahead forcefully anyways, seeking to dominate their Trainer’s mouth with sloppy lapping and lithe movements. A steamy make out session can be very intense as the dragon slips it’s slender appendage inside to wriggle and writhe acrobatically, likely leaving behind a sloppy mixture of humid moisture drooling down its Trainer’s chin when finished. Charizard have long, flexible tongues that are quite adept at performing cunnilingus, anal rimming, or shoving deep into your mouth while swapping spit. Particularly bawdy members of the group even get a kick out of watching their Trainers squirm while plundering their supple insides with the bending, slurping appendages.

As stated above, they are surprisingly physical creatures (but only when _they_ want to be) and very affectionate at times, especially after a victory in battle. Don't be shocked if your Charizard swings you around and tries to squeeze the life out of you after winning a critical match; he or she isn't trying to hurt you, but is simply overjoyed and doesn’t know how else to express themselves.

If a male Charizard _really_ likes you, trusts you as both a battle partner and romantic interest implicitly with all its heart, it may suddenly surprise you by acting considerably different during relations, picking you up in his thin arms without warning and lowering you down facing his torso onto his thick, pink member while you cuddle up to him and hold on for dear life. His clawed fingers will cradle you with unexpected tenderness, likely cupped around your buttocks or in the small of your back to support you while he places you atop his shiny, dripping prick like a special seat of honor and with atypical patience slowly lets the inches sink in until you meet the base and are completely linked. Don’t be frightened if this happens, this is something truly special. Hold on tight by wrapping both your arms and legs around his body as far as they will go and he will in turn embrace you close, gripping you to his flushed, leathery body while he gradually starts driving into you with considerable force, slowly lunging and bucking into your chosen entrance. It's an incredibly erotic and intimate act, allowing you to gaze directly into your partner's shimmering blue eyes and feel his moist, heated breath emanating from powerful jaws scour across your flesh as he gives you all he's got.

From what I've discovered, a male Charizard will only perform this act if it truly, deeply considers you a loving and worthy trainer. A Charizard that picks you up and hammers you like this is looking for more than just physical pleasure; it seems to be an act of deep importance and trust to the males. I can’t say for sure if they do this to females in the wild or if it's just an expression of lifelong dedication and respect from a Pokemon to his Trainer, as I have not witnessed such and the field of Poke-sexual studies is still unfortunately a forbidden and reviled topic among many nay-saying Trainers and stuck up professors who proclaim to love Pokemon and want to learn more about their mysteries, but leave this essential part of the equation, of their overall existence, woefully unsolved.

His wings may flex and flap during sex, as if testing them; in fact, don’t be shocked if your buddy abruptly takes to the skies while you’re straddling him. This seems to be a preferred, comfortable position for the winged beasts to mate in, but I have to say it is pretty nerve wracking! Just remember to hold on and enjoy the ride. I suggest looping your arms around the creature’s neck and wrapping your legs around the torso, for a very intimate, snug encounter on your trip through the clouds. Charizard’s arms look frail and thin, but they are surprisingly strong, so trust that your boy will hold you firm as you are getting penetrated, usually gripping its breeder’s buttocks or in the small of their back. Don’t worry, between your assuredly terrified squeezing, his amused embrace, and not to forget the massive cock impaled in you keeping you in place, he’s got you secure and will not let the passenger drop. The very fact that Charizard is doing this shows how much it adores you, so give a little trust in return and believe that he will carry you as something precious as you make love.

In the wild the creatures like to perform terrific aerial acrobatics while having sex with other Charizard, which seems to be their version of rough or kinky sex, but with a human companion a more gentle flight is expected, possibly because they understand our fear and inability to fly. He may do some loops or spins to spice things up and gauge your reaction, hoping for your backdoor to clench tighter and arms to constrict in the rush, but expect a mostly smooth flight at a comfortable cruising altitude for the duration of your coupling. I can’t express in words how truly amazing the experience is, latching onto your strong orange dragon as he carries you into the clouds, soaring over the ground above unaware Trainers while his hips lurch and dig into your heat, your bodies intertwined and locked together cruising into headwinds. It’s magical. As you’re flying, the g-forces, while gentle, are still palpable enough to assist in pushing him deeper inside you doing most of the work while his pelvis and hips relent. The thrill and excitement of your sky-high carnal encounter should be enough to send you both over the edge with ease. After a while of swooping and gliding in this natural state for Charizard relations, your buddy will ejaculate in you, likely in quantities you have never felt before, and swoop back down to the ground for some good old post coitus napping, cuddling included of course. This aerial adventure is a rare treat for only the closest bonded pairs, appreciate it while it lasts.

On a related note, us guys seeking to take the upper hand and do them for a change will only be allowed to penetrate a male Charizard if he deeply respects you and believes you worthy of such a prize. It is a rare honor the conceited beasts grant to few Trainers. In the wild, Charizard live in packs and the young males will routinely allow stronger, bigger males to fuck them, but not in a typical dominance hierarchy system. In truth, it seems more of a bonding measure, a ritual initiation to the tribe of sorts, a way of honoring the elders and showing respect for them. Charizard reserve themselves for only those they admire, and this is not done out of a totem pole, alpha male situation, but a genuine display of trust between two Charizard guys. Should he wish for such an occasion to take place between you, your boy will lift his tail and wave it about sensually, almost in a graceful dance, exposing the ruddy, puckered tail hole and letting you know he believes you strong and noble enough that he’s decided to open for business. I suggest you take the chance; it is a great honor and few are humans deemed worthy to penetrate. The internal heat of his bum is _intense_ , so don’t expect to last very long. It’s like having your dick sandwiched in a soft electric blanket, toasty and snug. You shouldn’t need to stretch him out unless you are hung like a Charizard yourself (and if you are, good for you man!) as he can easily take your size, but as always, lubricant does wonders to enhance things. I suggest if you are lucky enough to get inside his pucker that you go all out; don’t disappoint your partner by underestimating him. They expect rough sex and are hardy creatures, so grab those hips and pound him with all your might! Make that dragon roar in ecstasy. Don’t waste the honor of getting inside his exceptionally and wonderfully warm, supple body. A male Charizard taken softly and gently will see it as an insult to his strength and will likely regret giving you his precious hole.

Fair warning: DO NOT EVER QUESTION A CHARIZARD'S STRENGTH. Calling a Charizard weak or useless is the gravest of offenses a person can make towards the prideful bunch. If it isn’t one of yours, the beast could very easily become enraged by your insinuation and act destructively out of spite, as if trying to prove you wrong, and if you ARE its Trainer you may end up shattering its confidence and eroding the trust it places in you. Your opinion means the world to them, even if they may not often show such. Like its pre-evolutionary forms, a Charizard that has been directly called out this way will become sullen and despondent. It takes tremendous effort to regain the broken trust of a Charizard. In the most extreme cases of abandonment, creatures of the whole evolutionary line will become depressed, deeply distrustful of new Trainers, and substantially harder to tame. They are delicate creatures when it comes to emotions, a paradox when compared to their tough exteriors, and their inner wounds are difficult to heal.

All in all, although they are temperamental and difficult to train properly, Charizard are fantastic choices for dependable partners during battle and stalwart lifelong companions. If you can break through their stubborn attitudes and emotional barriers, at their molten core you will find a genuinely caring, occasionally even mushy, loyal companion waiting to impress and shower you with affection like so many embers. They like to act bossy and tough at all times, but have a charming soft side and are deeply irritated by people underestimating their strength or insulting their Trainers. The experiences established with a Charizard, both emotional and physical, are ties that will never break and make your connection profoundly deep, helping Pokemon and Trainer to understand one another. You will never regret taking the chance… even if you get a little toasted on accident.

Well until next time, keep warm and snug with a sizzling hot Pokemon in your bed, friends!

**Author's Note:**

> This project has been on the back burners for months because of life events (let's keep it short and just say I have awful neighbors who throw drunken parties outside all night long almost every night) and I've been on hiatus because of that. I'm technically still on indefinite hiatus ATM, but since I've been trying for so long to finish this I wanted to finally get it out sometime this year. I rushed to get it done, so I’m not entirely happy with the way it turned out (if you’re a new reader to my works this is a common complaint of mine because I’m a perfectionist and stubborn) and I will likely come back in the future for a second draft. Hopefully you still enjoyed it.
> 
> Future updates will come infrequently since this is only a side project for me (can't even update my main stuff on time as it is), so don't expect consistent windows for new chapters. At this point in time I don’t know when the next half will be finished either, sadly.
> 
> Drop by my tumblr for occasional updates about future chapter progress or my current lengthy semi-hiatus. Feel free to ask me stuff as well, or check out my ideas page with fic ideas I’d like to do in the future. [BuddhasFanficDictatorShip](https://buddhasfanficdictatorship.tumblr.com)


End file.
